Convite
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Na hora em que trevas e luz se misturam, um convite para uma taça de vinho é feito. Sirem


**Convite**

**- By Lithos of Lion –**

_**Lá tudo é belo e se ordena**_

_**Luxo e volúpia serena.**_

A taça de cristal pouco a pouco se tinge de vermelho sangue. O líquido que a preenche, doce aroma... Vinho.

Você faz o mesmo com a outra taça, a sua. A garrafa, antiga e empoeirada, dança em suas mãos como se tivesse vida própria.

É a hora do Ângelus, em que luz e trevas se misturam... Em que, por alguns segundos, ambas se abraçam como amantes.

As estrelas salpicam gradativamente o céu, logo ela também irá vir para reinar absoluta. Você me olha, está sério. Você que também é estrela.

Vejo os lábios beijarem a taça de vinho, incrível como até em um ato aparentemente simples, como beber, feito por ele ganha contornos de sensualidade.

Não posso desviar os olhos, muito menos você... Bebo também... Minha sanidade me abandona...

_**À minha alma têm o encanto**_

_**Que é o mais singular**_

_**Do pérfido olhar**_

_**Brilhando através de teu pranto.**_

Sorrio. Você está de volta... Está vivo... É inocente, era inocente. Sempre foi. Eu não enxerguei, não pude ver e você sabe.

Continuo bebendo, ele também, mas outro sabor se mistura ao doce vinho, é salgado... Lágrimas...

Minhas e suas. Saudades? Reconhecimento? Dor? Semelhanças?

O mesmo abandono. É sombrio, feio, instável e cheio de remorsos. Tudo igual, tudo diferente.

Desejo.

Que arde... Insano.

O vinho que corre pelas veias, misturado ao sangue; as lágrimas que lavam os caminhos tortuosos da face sofrida. Tudo em mim, tudo à minha frente.

Loucura.

É algo que não posso conter, absurda vontade própria que rouba de mim o controle de meus atos.

Jogo longe a taça vazia, o som do cristal quebrando ecoa pela paisagem de luz e sombras. Minhas mãos procuram em descontrole a gola de sua camisa.

Qualquer um poderia pensar que a violência física viria a seguir, mas não... É outro tipo de ação.

O trago para junto de mim e o beijo, ato faminto e desesperado. Você retribui, enroscando suas mãos em meus cabelos, descendo-as provocante por minha nuca.

Eu te quero e você também me quer...

A garrafa de vinho abandonada a um canto da velha escadaria.

_**Ali viver afinal**_

_**De sonho e lazer,**_

_**Amar e morrer,**_

_**Num país que é teu igual!**_

Meu amigo, meu amante e meu igual. Tudo posse, desejo, prazer e luxúria. Pausa...

O ar que me falta, a mão que me afoga... Teu corpo sobre o meu. Dança realizada sobre o resplendor celeste, as estrelas que enfeitam o veludo de cor informe.

Ah! Eu amo você!

Minhas mãos que agarram teus cabelos, teus lábios que trilham meu corpo. Desejo e amor em uma só cadência.

Sede!

De tudo... Do fogo, da terra, do ar, da água, de você e de mim.

E vem a morte...

A respiração se acalma e o suor gela sobre o corpo nu. Largados na grama, junto ao outro. O céu finalmente tingido de negro.

_**E por realizar**_

_**O que o amor sonhar**_

_**Hão de vir do fim do mundo.**_

_**- O sol já na sombra**_

_**Vai cobrindo a alfombra,**_

_**Os canais, toda a cidade,**_

_**De ouro e alga; e parece**_

_**Que o mundo adormece**_

_**Numa luz que o invade.**_

- A lua! – ouço sua voz rouca, estou apoiado em seu peito. – Está quase cheia!

Você ri. Atribui meus momentos de insanidade com a proximidade da lua cheia e não está de todo errado. É como um feitiço... Não olho para ela, há estrelas mais interessantes e próximas a mim.

- Sirius! Sirius! Você continua o mesmo... – é uma ironia verdadeira, ainda que em partes.

Seu rosto cansado rejuvenesce quando sorri e quando fala, embora teus olhos estejam marcados pelos anos que nos engoliram. Neles ainda há dor e desespero.

Os olhos cinzentos que tanto amo.

É algo que não dá para recuperar, este passado... Cadáver fétido e em putrefação, que não nos deixaram enterrar e que continua a nos perseguir.

Toco teus lábios com os meus de forma suave e você me abraça com mais força...

Nossas vidas já passaram pelo conflito entre a luz e a sombra, nossos esforços foram todos em vão, apagamos como a noite apaga o dia. Estamos apenas presentes.

E quando não mais for necessário, apenas iremos partir. Já somos um passado de páginas amareladas. E em nosso elo, veremos o sol entrar nas sombras através dos olhos um do outro.

Tudo adormecerá. Tal qual como eu em seus braços neste momento.

E ao adormecer a luz virá e surgindo bela e resplandecente dará às trevas o seu verdadeiro contorno. E irá se sobrepor!

Quando isto ocorrer, nada mais de nós restará...

Por hora, tudo o que temos é este conforto de abraços e beijos... E trevas.

_**Lá tudo é belo e se ordena**_

_**Luxo e volúpia serena.**_

- FIM -

**N.A**: Será que agora meu presente está correto? XD Desculpe Sini, pelo vacilo com o primeiro presente é que ando tão viciada com o casal Remus e Nymphadora (algo difícil de explicar, eu sei...) Que nem de longe pensei em outra coisa para a sigla - TL –

Mas, nada temeis!!!

Sou yaotista, sempre!

E também amo Sirius e Remus... -

Usei para essa fanfic trechos do poema de Baudelaire _O convite à viagem_ do livro "As Flores do Mal", a idéia era criar uma aura distorcida para a história. O convite do título é para a taça de vinho... O distorcido fica todo por conta das poesias do tio Baudelaire, é sufocante e delicioso ao mesmo tempo. (sim, viciada nas poesias).

Espero que goste!!!

Novamente Tudo de bom!!!

Abraços,

Lithos de Lion

Draco: Ela adora coisas distorcidas... Eu também.

Harry – o menino desentendido – Potter: Heim?

XD


End file.
